Desmond Emerl
Desmond Emerl is the main antagonist of Bootnokk Prime, whose goal is to rid the world of the Metroid franchise and have Nintendo forever make HD remakes of the same 10 Legend of Zelda entries forever. His plan was stopped by Bernerd The Oppressed, and we were graced with Metroid: Samus Returns. Not much is known of Desmond Emerl before his corruption by Super Satan O-Inaryu into Desmond Emerl Highest-Archy. It is assumed he was fully human. - "Highest-Archy" Form= Desmond Emerl Highest-Archy Desmond Emerl Highest-Archy is the stronger version of Desmond that was empowered by Super Satan O-Inaryu. Desmond wanted to become stronger so he made a deal with the devil and obtained ultimate power in attempts to outperform his father, Denace Emerl. Appearance Desmond Emerl Highest-Archy appears as a mutated humanoid that grew wings, a tail, and long, lanky fish legs. His coloration is Orange and Lime, making it hard to look at. Abilities *Flight. *Telekinesis. *Unbridled loyalty to his master. *�� Percent ultimate powered. Likes * Doritos. * Code Red Mt. Dew. * his friends. * The Legend of Zelda Franchise. Hates * Memes. * Mean people on 4chan. * The Metroid Franchise. Trivia *His name is a pun on "Hierarchy" sounding like "Higher Archy", as being an ascension to his previous form makes him higher than "higher", making him be the "highest". *The original upload can be found here - "Bloody Destiny" Form= Bloody Destiny Desmond-Z Nexus-Archy Necro-X Bloody Destiny Desmond-Z Nexus-Archy Necro-X is Desmond's final form, and he is older and wiser than he once was! He now fights against Super Satan O-Inaryu, With his new formed power, he will use tax payer money to buy out Nintendo and forever bring the death of the Metroid franchise! Legend of Zelda and reskins of old IPs as new IPs will be the only Nintendo exclusives! With this power, he will break the AEGIS, and return the God-King amongst civilization. He is the 3rd instance of a monster being so strong that he is referred to as a Final Boss, and first human to become a Final Boss in Bootnokk Prime. Appearance Desmond retains his upper torso of his previous form, but now he is attached to an armored lower torso in the shape of a cone, with multiple spikes coming from it. 18 shards of various colors surround him forming some kind of wings. He also has horns on his head that look like bug antennae. Abilities * Temporal displacement. * Infinite power. * Light manipulation. * Eternal darkness. * Power to control which Nintendo IPs will be launched when. * Seeing every possible future and the ability to alter them. Likes * Mt. Dew Pitch Black * Starbucks Hates * His friends (He's a loner). * Code Red (He prefers Pitch Black now). * The man and his social structure and norms. Trivia * Desmond's name is a reference to the Persona song "Bloody Destiny", and bad fanart that use absurd names for alternate forms. * The original upload can be found here. }} Trivia *Desmond's last name, "Emerl" is derived from "Emerald", which is a type of green color, which is what one of his primary colors are. The color Desmond has, however is not Emerald, but Lime. *Both "Highest-Archy" and "Bloody Destiny" sprites were lost in a hard drive failure. Category:Burninggodzillalord's Kaiju Category:Bootnokks Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju